Organite Manipulation
The power to manipulate mono-molecular biomachines. Sub-Power of Bio-Tech Manipulation. Organic version of Nanite Manipulation. Also Called * Organic Nanite Manipulation. * Biomechanics * Organite Control * Nanotech without Nanotechnology * Techno-Organic Manipulation * Programmable Biotics Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate micro-organic/mono-molecular biomachines, microscopic programmable organic machines which are semi-sentient, working similarly to they robotic counterparts. These mechanized genetic units are able to physically rewire the biophysical essence of an individual cell block to improve or damage any organic and inorganic material from the molecular to atomic scale, fusing living tissue and non-biological elements together to create a variant hybridization which is superior to both. Unlike Nanites which are programmed with their own artificial intelligence. Users of Organits are able to imprint their own consciousness, right down to every natural facility belonging to the host ranging from height, weight, hair color and even memories of who they were for the purpose of recreation later. Applications * Assimilative Evolution * Biological Essence Manipulation * Biomass Manipulation * DNA Manipulation * Entity Creation * Form Manipulation * Hive Genetic * Knowledge Manipulation * Mutation Manipulation * Nano-Active Blood * Perfect Cell Manipulation * Rapid Fabrication * Shapeshifting ** Biomorphing * Shiftmorphing Techniques * Adaptive Appearance * Blood Property Manipulation * Body Modification * Body Recreation * Curing * Desired Ability Manifestation * Energy Source Selection * Fusionism * Genetic Access * Health Optimization * Internal Bodily Cleansing * Symbiotic Costume Variations * Bio-Metal Physiology * Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology Associations * Artificial Life Creation * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Biological Manipulation * Disease Manipulation * Monster Manipulation * Organic Manipulation * Pathogen Manipulation * Supernatural Cells * Upgrading Subordination Limitations * May be weak against Genetic Disintegration. * May be weak against other Organite users. * May gain true sentience and run wild. Known Users * République Vénus (Battle Angel Alita: Last order) * Hayden Tenno (Dark Sector) * AMAZO (Armin Ikarus) (DC Comics) * Anomaly (DC Comics) * Mother Machine (DC Comics) * Post (Marvel Comics) * Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) * Cable (Marvel Comics) * Technark/Phalanx (Marvel Comics) * Precursors (Pacific Rim) * X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment) * Wetworks (Wildstorm Comics) * Little Green Men (Wildstorm Comics) Known Organites/Organite Based Technology Gallery File:Bloodlines_Viral_Organisms.jpg|Bloodlines Parasits (DC Comics) are sapient microscopic alien body snatchers who bio-physically alter their hosts from the inside out, granting their vessels incredible power at the cost of their free will and humanity. File:Micro_Organic_Race.jpg|The Venusians (Wildstorm Comics) are a race of highly aggressive micro-engineers who could decompile and reform matter at the atomic level... File:Organite_Replication.jpg|be it using this to mimic a human body down to the very genetic sequencing without garnering any attention to oneself. File:Bio-organic_Engineering.jpg|To recreating them fabricating functioning war machines. File:Kevin Tremain 2.jpg|Post (Marvel Comics) is a mutant T-O enhancile with a host of transorganic metal platelets which serve and provide tactical and munitions support in his criminal endeavors. File:Organic_Nanite.jpg|Desaad of Apokolips created a micro organic stimulant called Brzk, (DC Comics) a semi-sapient microbial machine coctail that induces increased muscle mass and berserker rage within its host before violently causing them to self-destruct in a massive fireball. File:2023641-Mother Machine.png|Mother Machine (DC Comics) was a Black Hawks private until her infection by parademon microtech transformed her into living machinery and Binary Code. She now boats vast organic-cyberen shifting capabilities who can upload hers or the entirety of another's existential information into the internet only for her technomytes to recreate them again, molecule by molecule. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Constructs Category:Object-based Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers